


다소 셜록다운 Trick or Treat

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	다소 셜록다운 Trick or Treat

"만우절이라고?"

셜록은 읽던 책을 덮으며 존을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 존은 당연한 것을 묻느냐는 듯 구석에 놓인, 먼지 앉은 텔레비전을 가리켰다.

"자넨 BBC도 안 보나? 매년 BBC에서 기발한 만우절 장난들을 치고 있는데도 만우절이라는 단어를 들어보지도 못한 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있다니......"  
"물론 만우절이 무슨 날인지는 잘 알지."

셜록은 어금니를 악물며 대답했다.

"아주 잘 알지."  
"마이크로프트 씨가 어렸을 땐 꽤 장난꾸러기였던 모양이지?"

존은 넘겨짚었고, 셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 아하, 그게 정답이었던 모양이다. 그러나 셜록은 손을 앞으로 모아 턱 밑에 대며 고개를 가로저었다.

"마이크로프트는 진지한 것 빼면 시체지. 유머감각 같은 것은 찾아볼 수 조차 없는, 재미없는 인간이거든."  
"글쎄, 처음 만났을 때 생각하면 유머감각이 없는 것 같진 않았는데."  
"대체 어디부터 어디까지가?"  
"그냥, 다."  
" 보통은 그 인간이 그렇게 나오면 겁을 먹고 도망치거나, 아니면 돈을 받고 그 인간의 부탁대로 해 주거나지. 아쉬워. 그때 그 돈을 받아서 나랑 반띵을 했으면 자네의 살림살이도 훨씬 윤택했을텐데. 여튼, 만우절이 뭔지는 나도 알아. 캔터베리 이야기에 나오는 거잖아."  
"......뭐라고?"  
"제프리 초서의 캔터베리 이야기, 안 읽어봤나? 거기 나오는 수녀 이야기에 보면......"

그 러니까 만우절 장난에 대해서는 뭐 제대로 아는 것 같지 않은 주제에, 지금 캔터베리 이야기를 갖고 잘난 척을 하고 싶다, 그 말인 모양이다. 어지간해야 장난을 칠 생각이라도 들지, 이래서야 만우절 장난을 친들 함께 즐거워하기는 고사하고 "오, 존. 지금 그 영양가 없는 행동을 장난이라고 친 건가?"같은 반응이나 나오지 않으면 다행일거다. 존은 셜록에게 먹이려고 사온, 이럴 때 쓰라고 나온 와사비가 들어있는 매콤한 초콜릿을 그냥 가방에 쑤셔박고 출근 준비를 했다.

 

 

병 원에서는 즐거웠다. 사라는 갑자기 결혼을 한다며 청첩장을 돌려 존을 침울하게 했지만, 역시 유쾌한 만우절 장난일 뿐이었다. 남자와 여자 화장실 팻말을 바꾸거나, 존이 가져간 와사비 초콜릿을 먹고 눈물을 찔끔 흘리며 낄낄거렸다. 역시, 만우절이니 뭐니 해도 다같이 거짓말하고 장난치고 바보같이 굴 의지가 있어야지, 손바닥도 마주쳐야 소리가 난다고 셜록은. 아, 물론 셜록은 괴짜고 청소라는 단어가 뇌 안에 들어있지 않은데다 냉장고 속에 사람 머리를 처박거나 벽에 총을 쏘는 기벽을 부리기는 해도 그만하면 괜찮은 플랫메이트고, 무엇보다도 존이 원하는 모험을 언제든 가져올 수 있는 사람이니까, 같이 사는 것 자체는 싫지 않았다. 하지만 이렇게 평범한, 평범하고 평범한 일상을 생각할 때 그는 어딘가, 중력 없이 허공을 부유하는 그림자처럼 느껴지곤 했다. 그가 크리스마스나 새해, 심지어는 자신의 생일에 대해서조차도 냉소적으로 대하는 것을 보면, 과연 셜록 홈즈를 이 세상에 묶어놓는 중력 같은 것이 존재하기는 할까 싶은 생각이 들기도 했다. 사건, 범죄 현장. 그런 것들이 그를, 이 세상에 남아있게 하는 것은 분명해 보였지만, 그런것만으로 살아가는 것은 너무 쓸쓸한 일이 아닐까. 생각하다가 존은, 휴대폰을 꺼내보았다. 셜록은 레스트레이드가 불러서 나갈 거고 아마 늦을 거라고, 짧은 메시지를 보내놓았다. 그나마, 오늘 늦을 것인지 아니면 못 들어올 것인지, 그런 것에 대해 같이 사는 사람에게 연락하게 된 것도 최근의 일이었다. 존은 말 안듣는 어린아이가 겨우 기본 예의라도 배우게 된 것을 기뻐하듯, 미소를 지으며 휴대폰을 책상에 올려놓았다.

어지간해서는, 셜록 외에는 누군가의 연락을 받을 일도 거의 없던 그 휴대폰이 울린 것은, 오후 환자들을 한참 보고 있던 오후 네 시의 일이었다. 존은 화면에 뜬 번호를 보고 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 마이크로프트 홈즈였다.

"예...... 존 왓슨입니다."  
"지금 병원인가요."  
"예. 그런데요."  
"바쁜 줄은 알지만 지금 당장 좀 와 주셨으면 합니다."  
"무슨 일이신지......"  
"이스트엔드 쪽에서 폭발 사고가 있었습니다."

폭발, 이라는 말에 존의 입가가 경련했다. 그 수영장이, 모리어티에게 붙잡혔던 그 순간이 떠올랐다. 그리고 그날, 그 결연하던 셜록의 표정도.

"모리어티의 흔적을 뒤쫓던 중, 현장에서 폭발에 휘말렸어요."  
"지금 바로 가겠습니다."

존 은, 입고 있던 가운을 벗어놓고 사라에게 양해를 구하고는 바로 달려나가 택시를 잡았다. 베이커 가에 권총이 있는데, 그걸 가져왔어야 했는데. 아쉬웠지만 지금은 한시가 급했다. 마이크로프트가 알려주는 대로 달려가 보니, 현장에는 이미 폴리스 라인이 둘러져 있었다.

"셜록!"

존은 자신을 붙잡는 경찰들을 뿌리치며 안으로 뛰어들어갔다.

"셜록 홈즈!"

그리고 존이 본 것은, 아프가니스탄에서 인간이 감당할 수 있는 모든 참혹한 풍경을 보았다고 자신하던 그로서도 감당하기 어려울 만큼, 끔찍한 것이었다.

바 닥에는 그저 피 웅덩이가 남아있을 뿐이었다. 실내에서 클레이모어를 터뜨리기라도 한 듯, 작은 쇠구슬들이 한때 사람의 육체를 구성했을 뜨겁고 붉은 피와, 근육과 살점을 찢어발기고 그 사이사이 박힌 채 벽과 바닥을 패어놓았다. 줄만 끊어졌을 뿐인 시계와, 그의 머플러와 코트의 조각들이, 죽은 이가 바로 그 위대한 두뇌의 소유자인 셜록 홈즈라는 사실을 증명하는 듯 했다. 경찰이 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"이러시면 안 됩니다."  
"놔요!"  
"......명령에 불응하고 현장을 훼손하실 경우, 체포할 수 밖에 없습니다."

경찰은 얄밉도록 차고 냉정한 목소리로, 그의 귓가에 낮게 속삭였다. 존은 그에게 어깨를 붙잡인 채, 몸부림을 쳤다.

"일단 감식 결과가 나올 때 까지 기다리십시오."  
"남의 일이라고 쉽게 말하지 말아요!"

존은 고함쳤다.

"저 사람은...... 내......"  
"당신의?"

모자를 눌러쓴 경찰의 입가가, 미묘하게 뒤틀려 올려가는 듯 보였다.

"그의 형님도 다녀가셨습니다만, 이렇게까지 이성을 잃진 않았습니다, 닥터."  
"그건 홈즈 씨가 원래 그런 사람인거고, 저 사람은...... 셜록은 내 친구란 말입니다!"  
"친구."

경찰은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고는 흥분하여 울부짖다가 탈진한듯한 그를 데리고 밖으로 나갔다. 눈물을 소매끝으로 닦으며 흐릿해진 시야로 고개를 드니, 마이크로프트 홈즈가 그를 기다리고 있었다.

"마이크로프트 씨......"  
"잘 해 주셨습니다, 닥터 왓슨."  
"예?"  
"뒤를 보세요."

마 이크로프트가 웃었다. 존은 뒤를, 조금 전까지 자신을 비웃는 듯 하던 경찰을 쳐다보았다. 그는 마치, 움이 돋아나듯 어깨를 폈다. 줄어든 키가 원래대로 돌아가는 듯, 그의 경찰복이 조금이지만 깡총하게 올라갔다. 경찰모 아래로, 당근처럼 색 바랜 붉은 머리카락과 갈색 눈동자를 한 경찰이, 셜록의 얼굴을 하고 웃고 있었다. 존은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 눈물때문에 아무것도 보이지 않는 것 같아, 그는 몇 번이나 눈을 깜빡거리며 그를, 경찰의 얼굴을 한 셜록 홈즈를 바라보아야 했다. 마침내 셜록이, 한숨을 쉬며 대답했다.

"......만우절 장난이야, 존."

다음 순간, 아프가니스탄의 전장에서 거친 병사들과 때로는 탈레반을 상대하며 단련된 존의 주먹이, 셜록의 아랫배에 날아가 꽂혔다.

 

 

"......자네가 그렇게까지 나를 생각하는 것 같으면서도 동시에 내가 주먹을 날릴 수 있는 사람이라고는 생각하지 못했어. 재미있는 모순점이야. 흥미롭군."  
"닥쳐."

존은, 마이크로프트가 마련해 놓은 안전가옥에서도 여전히 빈둥거리는 셜록을 노려보며 주먹을 움켜쥐었다.

"입 나불거리는 걸 보니 덜 맞은 모양인데, 원한다면 철이 들 때 까지라도 두들겨 패 주지."  
"아까 그건...... 만우절 장난이었어."  
"누가 만우절 장난을 그딴 식으로 쳐!"

만 우절 장난이라는 것은, 사람들이 서로 웃고 즐기고 바보스런 농담을 하고 결국에는 행복해지려고 하는 일이란 말이다. 누가 그런 식으로, 죽은 듯이 위장을 하고 폴리스라인까지 치는 것을 만우절 장난이라고 부르는데! 존은 화가 치밀었다. 아까 흘렸던 눈물이 아까울 지경이었다. 장난 한 번 치자고 사람을 이렇게 놀래키기나 하고. 이런 소시오패스때문에 울어주다니, 내가 미쳤지! 그러나 셜록은 차분히, 아까의 그 "장난"에 대해서만 이야기를 계속할 뿐이었다.

"......알다시피 실험용으로 기증되는 시신들이 있어. 반 정도는 의학용으로 사용되지만 나머지는, 충돌실험이나 탄도각, 가끔은 내가 자네를 처음 만났던 날 처럼 이런저런 범죄현장을 재구성해보는 실험에 사용되기도 하지. 물론 부패실험에 사용되기도 하고."  
"나도 의사야. 알 만큼은 알아."  
" 아까 쓰러져 있던 시체는, 나와 키와 체격이 비슷한 것으로 따로 골라 놓았던 거야. 모리어티는 나를 유인하려고 덫을 놓았고, 나는 내가 거기 걸려들었다고 믿게 하고 싶었지. 그래서 일단 필요한 증거들을 모은 뒤에, 최대한 시간을 벌기 위해 모리어티가 장치해 놓은 클레이모어를 터뜨린거야. 그 시체를 사용해서."

셜록은 손을 모으며 중얼거렸다.

"다시 말해서, 오늘의 그 사건사고는 모리어티에게 보내는 만우절 장난인 셈이지."  
"......그런 건 만우절 장난이라고 부르는 게 아냐, 셜록."  
"물론 자네나 자네 주변의 의사선생들 기준에야 맞지 않겠지만, 모리어티에게는 그 정도는 해 줘야 장난이라고 할 수 있는 걸."  
"......"  
" 그 바람에, 코트며 시계며, 이번 것들은 마음에 들었는데 다 날려버려서 좀 아깝긴 하지만. 모리어티가 거의 다 잡혀 가고 있으니까. 체포되면 마이크로프트에게 받아내면 되겠지. 자, 만우절 장난에 대해서는 충분히 해명한 것 같은데, 이번에는 내가 그 해명을 들어야겠는걸."  
"무슨 해명."  
"......내가 죽는다면 자넨, 아까처럼 그렇게 엉엉 소리내어서 울어 줄 건가?"

존은 순간 얼굴이 새빨개졌다.

"소리내어 울지 않았어."  
"마이크로프트조차도 그렇게는 울어주지 않겠지. 기대도 못 한 일을 보니 신기해서 말야. 자네는, 내가 잘못되면 그렇게 울어 줄 건가?"  
"......아니."

존은 고개를 가로저으며 퉁명스레 대꾸했다.

"자네에겐 아까 울어 준 것도 아까워."  
"저런, 유감이군."

그 말을 진담으로 받아들인 걸까, 아니면 어떻게 받아들인 걸까.

존은 묻고 싶었지만, 셜록이 그저 웃어버리는 바람에 물어볼 수조차도 없게 되었다. 하지만.

"......그리고 죽은 척 같은 장난 또 치면, 그땐 내가 아예 죽여버릴테니 그렇게 알아."  
"아아, 또 그런 일을 하게 되면 미리 예고 정도는 해 놓지. 하지만 자네가 우는 건 꽤 볼만했는데."  
"닥쳐, 셜록 홈즈."  
"홍차나 한 잔 줘, 존."

적 어도 자신이, 그를 위해 총을 들었고 그를 위해 모리어티에게 덤볐으며 그를 위해 울어주었던 자신의 마음이, 중력에 묶이지 않은 듯한 불안정한 이 남자를, 대기권 밖으로 날아가지 않도록 이 세상에 붙잡는 데 작은 중력이나마 보태고 있다는 것만은, 확신할 수 있었다. 존은 따뜻한 홍차를 찻잔에 따르다 말고, 어깨 너머로 셜록을 돌아보았다. 그리고는 죽지 말라고, 그에게 들리지 않게 속삭였다. 그에게도 셜록은, 그를 이 런던에 붙잡아놓는 중력과도 같았으니까.


End file.
